The invention is directed to a gauge which is operative to assist golfers to determine the amount of break a properly putted golf ball will have between a given point on the surface of the green and the cup.
The surfaces of golf greens are contoured to be at various angles or to have numerous slopes of varying degree. Because of these contours, the golf ball seldom rolls along a straight line. In order for a golfer to putt the ball into the golf cup he must first determine the break or the distance the golf ball will move from a straight lint of trajectory during its movement toward the golf cup. Failure to properly make this determination results in a missed putt and is the most frustrating thing facing the week end golfer. The invention is intended to relieve that frustration by assisting the golfer in determining the distance of break.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an assisting tool for putting a golf ball.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mechanism to determine the distance of break of a properly putted golf ball.